leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/Background
|disp_name = Lucian |alias = * The Purifier |weapon_pet = * * * * |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Demacia |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = * Undead Hunter * (PROJECT Initiative member ) |faction = * Demacia (Semi-Independent) |allies = |friends = |enemies = Thresh |related = *Shadow and Fortune *PROJECT Initiative }} Lore Main= Lucian wields relic weapons imbued with ancient power and stands a stalwart guardian against the undead. His cold conviction never wavers, even in the face of the maddening horrors he destroys beneath his hail of purifying fire. Lucian walks alone on a grim mission: to purge the spirits of those ensnared in undeath, his eternal beloved among them. Like the twin relic weapons they wielded, Lucian and his wife Senna were carved from the same stone. Together they battled evil in Runeterra for years, bringing light to darkness and purging those taken by corruption. They were beacons of righteousness: Senna's dedication to their cause never faltered, while Lucian's kindness and warmth touched the hearts of the many lives they saved. Two parts of one whole, they were devoted and inseparable. Though Lucian and Senna witnessed terror that would break most warriors, nothing they had seen compared to the horrors wrought by the Shadow Isles. When the spectral denizens of that accursed place began to manifest across Runeterra, Lucian and Senna hunted them down wherever they appeared. It was grim work, but the fearless pair prevailed until one tragic encounter with the soul-collector . Lucian and Senna had faced such nightmarish undead before, but never one so deviously clever and cruel. As the terrible battle unfolded, Thresh sprung an unexpected ploy. To Lucian's horror, the creature tricked Senna and ensnared her soul, trapping her in a spectral prison. Nothing could bring her back. Senna was lost, and for the first time, Lucian faced his mission alone. Though the Warden had taken half of Lucian's heart, he had also created the Shadow Isles' most dangerous foe. Lucian became a man of dark determination, one who would stop at nothing to purge the undead from the face of Runeterra. In honor of Senna's memory, he took up her fallen weapon and vowed to see their mission through to the end. Now wielding both relic weapons, Lucian fights to slay the undead and cleanse the souls of the Shadow Isles. He knows that Senna's soul is lost, but never loses hope that one day he will bring her peace. }} }} |-| Expanded= Shadows and Reflections :Narrated by "When we took up these weapons, we accepted our mission with pride. Rid Runeterra of evil, they told us. Slay the corrupt. Send the filth of the world crawling back to the hole it crawled out of. Not just anyone can wield these weapons. You need a pure heart. A fearless mind. An inner light that outshines all the darkness in the world. Once I had that light. Now I'm not so sure. Everything changed. We knew our mission was greater than ourselves. The enemy was not who we fought, but what we fought. Evil. The Shadow Isles? Just another mess to clean up, just a bunch of ghosts. They were abominations, but nothing we hadn't put in the ground before. Until the day we faced him. Until the day he ripped her from my life." "Now my enemy has a name. She wouldn't want me to come after her--she knew the risks. But I can't forget her. I won't forget her. I'll hunt down the bastard who took her from me and send him straight to the grave. '' ''Twice, if I have to."Russian Reveal Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Lucian shoots a smiley face into the ground. * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Upon taunting or killing an enemy * ;Upon taunting an enemy * ;Upon taunting an enemy * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon death * * |-| PROJECT= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Lucian shoots a smiley face into the ground. * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Upon taunting or killing an enemy * ;Upon taunting an enemy * ;Upon taunting an enemy * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon death * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"You will be purified." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Senna... I have failed you..." Development was designed by ZenonTheStoic. Lucian_Concept.jpg|Lucian concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian_concept_3.jpg|Lucian concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Lucian_concept_4.jpg|Lucian concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Walking_Into_Darkness.jpg|Lucian teaser 1 SaR_1.jpg|Lucian teaser 2 SaR 2.jpg|Lucain teaser 3 Lucian_concept_2.jpg|Lucian model Lucian_concept_3D.jpg|Lucian 3D model World_Cup_concept_art.jpg|World Cup Initial concept art (by Riot Artist Ryoma Tazi) Lucian Stricker concept.jpg|Striker Lucian concept art (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Master Yi Leona Fiora Lucian Zed PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian weapons concept art Patch History ** Fixed a bug where The Culling would sometimes be interrupted even if he had a spell shield. V6.4: * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1400. V5.23: * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage per shot changed to from . ** AD ratio per shot changed to from . V5.22: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59.46 from 52.04. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 2.41 from 3. ** Base mana increased to 348.88 from 298.88. ** Mana growth reduced to 38 from 41. * ** Attack Speed scaling. ** Now fires 20 / 25 / 30 bullets. V5.16: * ** Second shot damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. *** Damage against minion increase to from % AD}} * ** Allies can trigger the bonus movement speed for Lucian. ** Movement speed increased to from . ** Movement speed duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. V4.21: * ** Second shot damage reduced to % AD}} against champions from at all levels. ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 6. V4.19: * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from 40 at all ranks. ** Attack damage ratio removed. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V4.18: * * Mana cost changed to from 0 at all ranks. V4.13: * ** No longer removes slows. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. V4.12: * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 330. ** Base health increased to 500 from 470. ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49. * ** Fixed a bug where the first shot would incorrectly assume the killing blow on a champion and cause the second shot to fire at another target. Both shots will now always land on the primary target if they are near death. * ** Now deals full damage to minions instead of 75% damage. ** Cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown is now reduced by 1 second per hit, doubled to 2 seconds per hit on champions. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from . ** Now resets Lucian's basic attack timer on use. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown no longer refreshes upon killing an enemy during . V4.10: * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . 4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V3.15: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 550 from 570. V3.12: * General ** Updated Lucian's recommended items. * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Mana regeneration gained per level increased to from . * ** When Lightslinger's target dies before the second shot hits, the second shot will now always attempt to find another target. * * Laser hit box width reduced to 100 units from 120. * Piercing Light now leads its target by 80 units when cast on an enemy champion. V3.10a: Added * }} References cs:Lucian/Příběh de:Lucian/Background es:Lucian/Historia fr:Lucian/Historique pl:Lucian/historia ru:Lucian/Background Category:Champion backgrounds